Wishing, Hoping
by cxe128
Summary: Quinn and Finn are childhood friends. They've done everything together from playing pranks to kissing each other first. Finn promised Quinn they'd get married if both of them were still single by the time they were 28. But when Finn says he's marrying Rachel, a pretty Broadway star, Quinn will do anything-even pretend to be Puck's fiancee-to win him back. Quick, Finchel, Fuinn.
1. Chapter 1: The Voicemail

Chapter 1: The Voicemail

Summary: Quinn and Finn are childhood friends. They've done everything together from playing pranks to kissing each other first. Finn promised Quinn they'd get married if both of them were still single by the time they were 28. But when Finn says he's marrying Rachel, a pretty Broadway star, Quinn will do anything-even pretend to be Puck's fiancee-to win him back. Quick, Finchel, Fuinn.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my second story ever, and it is very ****loosely**** based on the Julia Roberts movie. If you like this story, check out my profile and my other story, ****_We Fought For This Land. _****It also involves a ton of Quick, Finchel, and Fuinn. However, this story is much more light and humorous than my first; it is almost like a romantic comedy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please follow, fav, and review!**

Chapter 1: The Voicemail

_"__Hey, Q. It's Finn. It's been months, huh? Sorry, I've been so busy playing football with the Bears. Knowing you, you've been busy with work and whichever guy you're with now, so I'm sure you haven't missed me! Anyway, call me, whenever. I'm in Chicago at the Drake hotel. We need to talk as soon as possible." _

Quinn Fabray played her voicemail again as she sat at an Italian restaurant in Manhattan with her friend and co-worker, Santana Lopez. The two women worked as journalists for the _New York Times, _Santana covering fashion and Quinn writing on current events. Santana raised her eyebrows. "Is that the hot best friend?", she asked. "Because if it is, you need to introduce him to me!" Quinn smiled at Santana's words, knowing that the Latina was always looking for a new boy toy, as Santana liked to call her one-night stands. "Santana, he's not really the hook-up type," Quinn said. "But yes, it was him!"

"What's he calling me about?" Quinn wondered. "It sounded like an emergency!" "Oh, honey, I'm an expert on manz," Santana said. "_Manz?_ Really, Santana?", Quinn said, giggling. "Well, as I was saying before _some bitch _interrupted me, I can use my knowledge of men to help you figure out what he might be calling you about. So tell me about him, Q."

Quinn took a bite of her shrimp scampi pasta and considered. "Well, Finn and I grew up together. He was two months older than me and lived just two streets down from me growing up. We did _everything _together - went to school together, played pranks on our teachers together, he played football while I was the cheerleader on the sidelines. Finn was my date to junior and senior prom and my first kiss. He kissed me at graduation! We dated for a little while after our senior year: three hot, passionate, romantic months. The best, most perfect three months of my life."

Santana snorted. "For you, "hot, passionate, and romantic" means you let him hold your hand a couple of times, and if he was extra lucky, you let him kiss you for 2 seconds - _without tongue_!" Quinn ignored Santana's jibes about Quinn's chastity and morals. Anyway, she wasn't as innocent as Santana thought. But the two women were so opposite: the pure and classically beautiful Quinn and the slutty and smoking hot Santana. Quinn sometimes wondered why they were even friends.

"No, Finn and I did a lot more than holding hands, if you know what I mean," Quinn said. Santana gasped. "Maybe you aren't such a chaste little Christian after all! What happened after three months?", she asked. "I went to Yale to major in English so I could become a journalist," Quinn said. "He went to UCLA on a full scholarship for football. And we were both so preoccupied with what was going on at our separate schools that when he came to visit me in Connecticut, I broke things off with him."

"That was really dumb!" Santana exclaimed. "I can't believe you broke up with the Chicago Bears' star quarterback! You could be really rich by now!" Quinn giggled, knowing full well that Santana's lifelong ambition was to marry an NFL player for their "reliability". "Anyway, he cried a little and said he felt like he was losing his best friend, since things were going to be different between us from that point. And then I felt like the frigid bitch I've always been."

Santana started laughing hysterically. "That's so true! You _are _a frigid bitch!" Quinn glared at her friend. "You're too brutally honest, San," she said. Santana shrugged. "I just tell it like it is."

"Anyway, then I cried, for the hundredth time in my life and kissed him. Nothing's gotten in the way of our friendship since."

Santana smirked. "I don't know if I should say that's cute or if I should stick my fingers down my throat." "Oh, shut up, San!", Quinn said playfully. "I remember one night when I traveled to Los Angeles in our junior year to see him…"

_Finn was sitting on his dorm bed at UCLA with Quinn. He was holding her and kissing her honey-blonde hair as she told him about what was going on at Yale, from gossip about her roommates to an internship she could get with the _New York Times._ Then Finn suddenly sat up, startling Quinn. "What is it, you scared me to death!", she joked. _

_"__I just thought of something," he said seriously. Quinn sighed - he was _so _adorable when he was serious about something. "I think we should get married if we're twenty-eight and we're both still single," Finn continued. Quinn chuckled. "You really mean that, Finn? You'd really want to be stuck with little old me for eternity if you can't sucker some other poor girl into marrying you?", she asked, half jokingly and half seriously._

_"__I would want to," Finn responded. "I love you, Q." Quinn's heart soared. _Why did I ever break up with him?, _she thought. "I love you too," she whispered and kissed him passionately on the lips_. _He tenderly slid his hands from her slim waist to the clasp of her bra. And the two college kids sealed their pact to marry each other if they were both single when they turned twenty-eight by making love on Finn's dorm bed. They were so much more than a one-night stand, and always would be._

Quinn finished relaying the short version of her treasured story to Santana. "I don't know what made me think of that," she said. "I doubt Finn has _ever _thought about it since that night!"

Santana's dark brown eyes sparkled. "I do, Q! You're turning twenty-eight in two weeks, right?" Quinn nodded, still not understanding Santana's train of thought. "And he's older than you," Santana continued, "so he'd already be twenty-eight."

Quinn finally realized what Santana was trying to say and gasped. "You think he's calling me to propose?!", she exclaimed, her voice raising in pitch because she was so excited. Santana nodded. "For someone who went to Yale, you're so dumb and you don't have much common sense!", she said teasingly. Quinn glared at the Latina, but didn't care about snide remarks like that as much as she normally would.

"Well, Quinn," Santana exclaimed, "in a few hours we could be looking at an engaged woman!"

—

Quinn took the New York subway back to her apartment on the Upper West Side. She had done pretty well for herself as one of the top journalists for the _New York Times. _Because of that, her apartment was spacious, clean, airy, and well-decorated.

Quinn collapsed on the white leather couch and smiled at the thought of possibly becoming Mrs. Finn Hudson. She was so giddy when she picked up her cell phone to call Finn. She hoped it wasn't a bad time to call but he did say she could call him whenever.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Q!", he said excitedly. Quinn sighed - it was so good to hear his voice. "Finn! How are you?", she asked. "Great!", he said. "I have something _life-changing _to ask you!"

_Here it is, _Quinn thought. _He's going to ask me to marry him! What could be more life-changing than that! _"I have something to ask you first, Finn," she asked, trying to keep the mood light. "Do you still think of that night in Los Angeles when I visited you our junior year at your dorm?" Quinn could almost hear Finn smile over the phone line. "Oh God, Q, I think of that night all the time!" Quinn's heart raced, but then he continued. "That's actually not what I called you about though," he said.

_It wasn't? Then what did he call me about, if not to propose?, _Quinn thought sadly. "Quinn, I met someone," Finn said. Her stomach dropped. "Who is it?," she asked. "Hopefully someone better than that hoe Crystal," she said jokingly. Finn laughed. _Oh God, how she loved the sound of his laughter. _"Yes, Crystal was a piece of work," he agreed. "Her name's Rachel Berry, and she's a Broadway star in _Wicked. _I've been dating her for nine months now. She's great, Quinn. She's beautiful and talented and confident and smart. Her family's wonderful too. I think you'll really like her."

"Rachel Berry," Quinn mused out loud. "I think I've seen her in a production of _Wi_cked…wait, did you say you've met her family?" Quinn knew his relationship with this Rachel girl must be serious if he'd already met her family. "Well, of course I've met her family!", Finn exclaimed. "We're getting married on Sunday, but the wedding festivities start tomorrow!"

Quinn was so stunned and disappointed that she fell off of the couch. "This Sunday, Finn! Don't you have football? That's irresponsible, even for you!" Quinn was saying the lamest, bitchiest things to make him hesitant about his marriage. "Irresponsible? Really, Quinn? This is my life we're talking about here," he said, sounding a little angry. Quinn immediately felt a little bad for acting like a bitch. "But listen, I'm a little scared of marrying her. Everything's going to change, you know? I'd really love for you to be there with me. Please, Q?"

Finn sounded so cute when he begged for something that she couldn't say no, and besides, she was his best friend. "Okay, Finn, I'll make the flight arrangements this instant." _"_That won't be necessary!," Finn said. "Rachel and I are getting married here! I met her when my buddies and I went to a bar after one of my games against the New York Giants." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Quinn said. _And I love you, _she added in her head. Finn was so obviously happy about this, and Quinn felt good for making a decision to support someone other than herself for once. The two former lovers said goodbye to each other, with Quinn feeling a little sad about the call. He was right-everything _was _going to change from this point. There would be a third wheel to their friendship, Rachel the Broadway star. Finn's soon-to-be devoted wife.

And then Quinn thought of a brilliant plan that was worthy of a Yale grad and that Santana would've been proud of her for: she would take the wedding down and confess her feelings to Finn. _Look out, Rachel Berry, _Quinn thought. _You haven't met Quinn the HBIC yet, but you're about to!_ There was no way Quinn would let some slutty Broadway diva stand in her way of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Bridesmaids

Chapter 2: Bridesmaids

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, I was just updating my other story, ****_We Fought for this Land. _****If you like this, you should try reading that. Puck, Rachel, and Brittany enter the story in this chapter, and Quinn meets Rachel and Finn face-to-face too. Please follow, fav, and REVIEW!**

"So let me get this straight," Santana said at work the next day. "The guy calls you, and you think he's gonna propose, but then he up and tells you he's going to marry some Broadway bimbo and he _still _asks you to come to his wedding even though he knows he broke your heart? What a guy!"

Brittany Pierce, Quinn's other work friend and one of Santana's fashion consultants, shook her head in distaste. "Lord Tubbington thinks that's not a nice thing to do, Quinn," she said. Quinn and Santana looked at each other in confusion. "Lord _who?", _they asked. Brittany was unfazed. "My cat," she said. "He tells people's fortunes and reads what's going on in my mind, and I'm pretty sure he snoops around in my diary too." Santana rolled her eyes at the child-like blonde, but it was kind of cute at the same time that she loved her cat so much.

Quinn shook her head. "That's the thing, girls! Finn doesn't know that I've loved him as more than a friend for all of this time!" "Hmph! He would have to be clueless not to realize that," Santana said. "It's like, totally obvious that you love him from the way you talk about him, the way you light up when anyone mentions him."

Quinn blushed; she hoped Rachel wouldn't be able to tell that she was in love with Finn or all of her plans would be ruined. "Santana, you're the ultimate schemer and bitchiest person I know -" Santana smiled, thinking that was a compliment. Quinn continued, "-which is why I need to be able to rely on you to help me take Rachel Berry down." "Hell yes!", Santana cried, drawing the attention of other reporters around them.

"And, Britt," Quinn continued. "You're the sweetest person I know, besides maybe Finn, and I need you to help me figure out how to win him over, how to tell him I love him." Brittany nodded. "I'll have to consult Lord Tubbington first, but yeah, probably."

Quinn hugged her friends. "Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you! Now I just need to ask our boss if I can have a couple of days off for Finn's wedding." She walked away, bumping into Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the resident sports editor and one of her other friends, and falling face first on the floor. She really didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Puck! He was really good-looking. His coffee spilled all over her as she yelped. "You complete idiot!," Quinn shouted. Her white floral sundress was now completely covered in dark coffee stains. There was no time for her to run home and change before she was due to meet Finn and Rachel at the Plaza Hotel. And her appearance would be key if she wanted to persuade Finn that she was a better choice than Rachel. Not to mention that Quinn didn't want to leave a bad impression on her boss by showing up in stained clothes!

Puck rolled his eyes at Quinn. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "Let me make up for my 'idiotic' actions by helping you up." As he bent down to help her up, she saw him stare down her dress to check out her cleavage. _Eww. _He was such a pervert, but whatever. It wasn't like she had much for him to look at because she'd always been pretty petite.

"Lookin' hot, babe," Puck said, and he winked at her. Quinn's cheeks flushed at the compliment and her heart began to race. Noah Puckerman, the most infamous, hottest playboy in town had just called her, a goody-two-shoes Yale grad, hot! "You're not too bad yourself," Quinn managed to say. Puck smirked. He could tell the effect that he had on the blonde. "Not too bad? You call these guns 'not too bad'?", he said mock-indignantly and flexed his (amazing) muscles. Quinn's face was now completely red. He was close enough to kiss her now. _Oh, Lord, this was awkward. _Quinn knew every girl in the building (and some of the guys too) was looking at her enviously. Most of the girls had definitely slept with Puck and wanted to do so again. Quinn knew she was his next project, his next conquest, but she wasn't like Santana or Brittany. She wouldn't give in to a one-night stand. It was against her morals, and she just wasn't really that type to do that anyway.

"Sorry, Puck," Quinn said. "I-I've got to go. I have to get to my best friend's wedding." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Is that the football player who you grew up with and dated in high school and who's going to marry the Broadway babe? But you're still in love with Prince Charming and want to win him back?" "Yeah!", Quinn said, astonished that he remembered anything about her, let alone her friends. Puck shrugged. "I overheard you talking to Brittany and Santana about that. Are you…bringing a date to the wedding?", Puck asked. _Oh crap, I completely forgot that I was supposed to bring a date!, _Quinn thought. "No!", she said. "What, a girl as pretty as you couldn't find a date?", Puck teased. "No, I forgot, you egghead!", she said.

"Well, if you need a date, I'll go with you!", Puck said nonchalantly. Now it was Quinn's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You're just trying to get in my pants, Puck!", she said scoldingly. "I think the phrase 'getting in your dress' would be more fitting," he said, nodding at her coffee-stained dress. "And yes, that would be a bonus. But really, you're my friend who's in need of a date. I would be happy to go with you since these things with celebrities like NFL quarterbacks and Broadway stars are pretty publicized and you wouldn't want the paparazzi to catch you alone. Imagine the headlines: 'Up-and-coming Journalist Quinn Fabray Attends Football Star's Wedding Alone'! Or 'Desperate, Lonely, or Lesbian: Why Media Darling Quinn Fabray Can't Get a Date!'"

Quinn sighed, knowing that Puck was right. She was somewhat famous, having appeared on channels like CNN and FOX before. She had even been a correspondent for the Winter Olympics the past year, covering figure skating, which she'd done as a young girl. It wouldn't look good for her reputation for her to be single at an event. The malicious tabloids would have a field day with that piece of gossip! And then a brilliant idea popped into her head: it wouldn't be a terrible idea for Puck to be her date to the wedding because it would make Finn jealous and then maybe he could realize his feelings for her! She could hint at the fact that she and Puck were together romantically!

"So, what do you say?", Puck asked, looking at her intensely with his beautiful green eyes. "Yes," Quinn said, getting the feeling that she was on fire as she stared into his eyes. "You can be my date for Finn's wedding."

—

After Quinn talked to her boss, she and Puck hailed a taxi to the plaza. Quinn drew her light pink cardigan tight around her chest in an attempt to cover up the coffee stains, but it wasn't working. She knew Rachel would dress to impress since she'd appeared in one of Santana and Brittany's fashion articles, so she would already be losing to Rachel on that account by looking like a slob, but whatever. Quinn just hoped Finn wouldn't notice or care.

"Need some help with that, Fabray?", Puck asked kindly. _Wait…he was actually offering to help? _Quinn nodded in astonishment as he grabbed some wet wipes from his pocket. "How do you have those?", she asked. "Oh, I ate at a barbecue place for lunch today and they gave me these. I think they sensed that I was going to spill barbecue sauce all over my hands and my face!", he joked. Quinn started laughing like an idiot. She didn't know Puck could be so funny since most of his jokes were usually dirty jokes at the expense of one of her co-workers.

Puck gently began to wipe the coffee stains from Quinn's chest area, and it felt pretty good until she realized what it meant to him. "You pervert!," she teased. "You just wanted to feel me up, huh? I knew you had ulterior motives!" Puck just smiled at her and wiped the coffee off of the dress's stomach area. She had to admit that he was actually was doing a good job getting the stains off.

The taxi pulled up in front of the luxurious, world-famous Plaza Hotel. "So this is where the other half vacations," Puck joked as they climbed out.. Quinn playfully hit him on the arm. "Come on! You have every privilege in the world, Mr. I-Have-a-Penthouse-Overlooking-Central-Park!"

Puck grew serious. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish my sister and my ma had the same life." "What do you mean?", Quinn asked. She had never spent too much time with Puck because they were both always busy, so she was interested to hear more about his life. "Well, my dad abandoned us when Ma was pregnant with my sister. Ma got pregnant with me when she was pretty young, so she never finished school or anything, and she took a job as a waitress at some diner. We always lived in the worst neighborhoods. I just want them to have a better life than the one they've had so far." Quinn was touched by his story and wordlessly took his hand to comfort him. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea though, for Finn to notice her holding hands with another man when she greeted him!

The "couple" strolled into the elaborately decorated lobby of the Plaza Hotel. "Puck, can you give me five minutes?", Quinn asked, deciding that she didn't want him to be there when she first saw Finn again after all. Puck nodded. "I'll let you greet your sweetheart alone," he said sarcastically and walked away toward Central Park.

Instantly, a man almost as tall as a skyscraper came running at Quinn. "Q!", he called, and she flung herself into his arms. "Finn!", she cried. "You look like you've gotten even taller!" Finn laughed and pulled away slightly. "Can you really believe I'm going to get married in a few days?", he asked excitedly. Quinn smiled at him while fuming on the inside. "No, I can't," she said honestly.

Suddenly, a petite girl hugged Quinn. "Hello, Quinn! I've heard so much about you! Finn talks about you constantly, it's always 'Quinn this' and 'Quinn that' around here! He always shows me all of your articles from the _Times! _They're phenomenal", she said enthusiastically. "I'm Rachel Berry, the star of _Wicked." _Quinn smiled at the fact that Finn talked about her all of the time; that gave her some hope that he loved her romantically. "Oh, yeah," Quinn said. "I saw you in _Wicked - _you were Elphaba, right? You were really, really good!" That was a true statement, even though Quinn was trying to gain Rachel's trust in order to manipulate her. "Oh, I know I was good," Rachel said. "I've been training for the part of Elphaba since I was two years old! I could sing before I could talk!"

Quinn had to hand it to Rachel: the girl was stunning. Though Rachel was not necessarily pretty or beautiful, she had a certain quality about her that made you want to look at her again - _Je ne sais quoi, _as Quinn's professors at Yale would have called it. Rachel had thick chocolate brown hair with bangs that framed her olive face perfectly. Her eyes were like a warm cup of coffee - they were even coffee-brown in color. The worst part was that Finn and Rachel looked good together - like a perfect couple!

Finn draped his arm around Rachel's thin shoulders, adding salt to Quinn's wound. "Rach? Isn't there something you want to ask Quinn?", he asked his fiancee. "Oh yes!," Rachel said excitedly. "I was going to have my bridesmaid Tina or my other bridesmaid Mercedes be my maid of honor, but then I realized I didn't want to have to choose between them and hurt their feelings or cause drama. So, would _you _like to be my maid of honor, Quinn?"

Quinn was completely taken aback by that. She definitely hadn't expected Rachel to be this nice; it would've been much easier to take a mean person down. "Umm, that's a really big thing to ask," she said. "Is there anyone you could ask that you've known for more than _two minutes?_"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't have any siblings or cousins or anything, so not really. Besides, I feel like I've known you for forever, Quinn! As I said, Finn always tells me stories about you, so I feel like I've known you for much longer than two minutes!"

Quinn glanced at Finn. She could tell from the look on his face that he desperately wanted her to do this, to be friends with Rachel. Maybe she could even get Rachel to trust her and she could find some dirt on the girl!

"Yes, I'll do it," she sighed, and Rachel hugged her. "I just knew we were going to be best girlfriends!", she squealed. Quinn patted the brunette awkwardly on the back and turned to Finn. "You're amazing," he told her, and that was all of the confirmation she needed to know she had made the right choice by accepting Rachel's offer.

Only later did it occur to Quinn whether Finn was calling her or Rachel amazing.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for all of the positive feedback you guys gave me. Please follow, fav, review, and check out my other story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Romantic Comedy

Chapter 3: Like a Romantic Comedy

If someone had told Quinn even a day or two before that she would be getting fitted for a dress at an upscale boutique on Fifth Avenue to be a bridesmaid for her best friend's - the man she was in love with - fiancée, a woman she'd just met, she would've laughed and called them crazy. It seemed too much like a goddamn romantic comedy to be true.

But that was exactly what she was doing now.

Rachel had selected two dresses, an elegantly sleeveless light blue one, and a pretty light pink dress with a v-neck. The seamstress walked around Quinn, taking her height, waist, and bust measurements. "_Ma cherie_! I wish I looked like you! You have good measurements, a good figure. Pretty blonde hair, lovely hazel eyes, slim waist, nice nose. Your friend-" The woman turned to Rachel. "-she lacks that! But I plastic surgeon perfect to fix that!," the seamstress exclaimed, speaking English with a heavy French accent.

Quinn blushed and smiled. To her delight, she noticed that Rachel was glowering and looking a little jealous that the woman had praised Quinn but had barely said anything good about her.

The French seamstress handed Quinn the light pink gown and motioned for her to go try it on. Quinn slipped into the dressing room and tried the dress on. It was stunning: light, summery, and slightly revealing. Leave it to Rachel to have good taste on top of everything she was already good at! Rachel approved of the dress and chose it above the pale blue dress Quinn tried on next.

Quinn was slipping out of the light blue gown when she saw the outline of someone in her mirror walk in on her. "Puck!", she cried. "Get out of here, you pervert!" But the "pervert" wasn't Puck - it was Finn!

Quinn crossed her arms over her barely covered chest for some semblance of privacy. "Who's Puck?", Finn asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Um, nobody!", Quinn quickly said. "I was cursing! I said 'fuck'! I was just, um, embarrassed and started that you were in here since I'm, um, not really wearing much." She didn't want Finn to find out about Puck yet since everything had become so complicated. Ugh, why was Puck on her mind anyway?

Luckily, Finn wasn't the brightest guy and amused, he accepted her excuse. "It's all right, Quinn, you don't have to be embarrassed. I've seen you a lot more naked than this, remember?" Quinn's face flamed bright red. Leave it to Finn to always say the wrong thing, the goofy thing in any given situation. "Well, things are different now," she said.

It was true. Things were different with their friendship now since he was about to be married to Rachel. Quinn could tell that the dynamics had kind of shifted for good since now Rachel was a kind of third wheel. _Or am I_ _the third wheel to their marriage? _Quinn wondered.

"Finn?" Quinn heard Rachel call in her shrill voice. "I need you to give me your opinion on the bridesmaid dress I chose for Quinn." Finn stood up to leave. "I think Rachel expected you'd be done changing by the time I came in." Quinn laughed awkwardly. "You look good, Quinn. You always have." He left, leaving Quinn even more confused about her feelings than ever.

—

Quinn and Rachel strolled back to the Plaza Hotel. Rachel was chattering away a mile a minute about God knows what and Quinn couldn't get a word in edgewise. She just took the opportunity to see if there was any info she could obtain from the brunette's annoying chit-chat that she could possibly use against her.

Rachel stopped for a minute to catch her breath. "So, where are you and Finn going to honeymoon?", Quinn asked her. "Well, it kind of depends on his football playoffs schedule and if the Bears win or not. The first game is in Detroit but I don't know." Rachel sounded kind of disappointed. "Oh, I see. So basically you get to go along for the ride and miss out on some of your performances as the lead in the number one show on Broadway. But don't worry, it's all right!", Quinn said sarcastically. "You'll get to stay at crappy hotels while Finn practices and spend time with the wives of the other football players who are jealous that _you_ were the one who got to marry the quarterback. And you can hit Detroit's _wonderful_ food scene, complete with beers and lots of cheese."

Rachel turned around so she had direct eye contact with Quinn. "Look, I know that if I marry him, I'll be sacrificing a lot, and my _Wicked _shows aren't even the half of that. I may only be twenty-one, but I'm not stupid. When things got serious between Finn and me, I started counting single one of his flaws on a piece of loose-leaf paper." She began ticking Finn's flaws off of her fingers. "He makes horrible jokes, he always wears the same striped polo shirts -" Quinn laughed. "He does always wear that shirt, doesn't he?" "-he snores constantly, he drinks Budweiser for God's sake, and he sings off-key. But, oh, Quinn -" Rachel sighed dreamily and looked up at the blonde. "He sure can kiss."

_Shit. _Quinn knew she shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that Finn and Rachel had kissed —they were engaged— but it hurt for her to hear about some other girl kissing _her _Finn. "Um, it's been a while…so I'll have to take your word for it," she said awkwardly. Quinn realized that Rachel knew the new Finn compared to the old version of him that she had known. But she supposed one thing hadn't changed — Rachel was right, Finn sure could kiss.

"But in the end I realized that he's so much more than just a Venn diagram of pros and cons," Rachel continued. "So I did something very uncharacteristic for me — I threw that list out." Quinn gasped. "And why did you do that?" "Because I discovered that he might not be 100 percent perfect all of the time — or anywhere close to that," Rachel joked. "But he's so wonderful…" Her voice trailed off dreamily.

The two entered the Plaza Hotel lobby, where Rachel's entire wedding party had gathered. "Come on, Quinn, I want to introduce you to my bridesmaids!", Rachel exclaimed exuberantly. "This is Tina," she said, dragging a pretty dark-haired Asian girl with light brown highlights in her hair over. Tina smiled. "Hi Quinn! Rachel said you're Finn's friend, right? The figure-skating reporter?" Quinn nodded and laughed. "Yes, that would be me. Although I don't know that much about figure skating. I only agreed to cover it because I wanted to watch the Olympics in person."

Mercedes, Rachel's fashionably dressed African-American bridesmaid, came over. "Hey girl," she said to Quinn. "I'm Mercedes, and I've been best friends —and sometimes enemies— with Rachel since high school." Quinn giggled, instantly liking Mercedes's sense of humor. "I'm Finn's best friend, Quinn." "So how long have you known Rachel?" Tina asked Quinn.

_This was awkward. _"Well, actually I just met her a few hours ago," Quinn muttered. _"_And _you're _the maid of honor?" Tina looked as if she wanted to kill someone. "Sweet Jesus. Tina, be nice," Mercedes reprimanded her friend. "You're just jealous. If Rachel wanted you to be her maid of honor, she would have chosen _you_, not Quinn." "Thanks, Mercedes," Quinn laughed, thankful that someone was sticking up for her. Maybe she'd find a friend — _and possibly an ally — _here after all.

Quinn's cell phone rang. "Sorry, girls, I have to take that." She stepped away from the circle of women, happy to get some space from all of the drama. "Hello? You've reached Quinn Fabray, current events reporter for _The New York Times." _

"Yes, I know who you are." Quinn sighed — it was Puck. "What do _you _want?" she said scornfully.

"I was wondering if your offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"For me to be your plus-one for Finn's wedding."

Quinn considered if it was worth it to put up with Puck for an entire evening. But maybe she could use him to make Finn jealous and Rachel miserable. _And he probably looked good in a tux_. She shook the last thought away — they were colleagues, and he was immature. Anyway, she liked Finn.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean you get to kiss me."

**A/N: I'm finally updating this story again! :) It's been about six months (sorry). I had to rewatch ****_My Best Friend's Wedding _****to remember some details. Quinn is making her situation more and more complicated. Let me know your ships for this story in the reviews, or any opinions you have about this story in general. Please follow, favorite, and spread the word about this story.**

**-cxe128**


End file.
